The fitness craze has brought renewed and increased interest in being physically fit. While equipment which exercises the body and parts thereof is not new, there is continued interest in equipment which is portable, relatively inexpensive, provides for a graduated program to build and increase muscles, and is comprised of a minimal number of parts.
It is therefore among the objects of the invention to provide an improved exercise device which will exercise the muscles involved in palmar flexion and dorsiflexion, i.e., the muscles on the inside of the forearm and the back of the forearm, respectively, the gripping muscles of the hands, and the ligaments and tendons controlling wrist strength. It is also among the objects of the invention to provide a portable, hand-held exercise device made of as few as four parts, although configurations within the scope of the invention may encompass more, which is inexpensive to construct, and which allows for a graduated program to build and increase muscles at the discretion of the exerciser.